


[Fanvid] Version 2 - Here I Go Again

by sbisque



Category: Bosch (Amazon Original TV Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Version 2 of a character study of Detective Hieronymus 'Harry' Bosch who always seems to be going off on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Version 2 - Here I Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of both the book series of Bosch (written by Michael Connelly) and the Amazon television series 'Bosch' and I'm finally getting around to uploading my Bosch videos. I have made 2 versions of this particular one and I was undecided as to which I should put out. I had two people watch each video and to my dismay each preferred the opposite version. Sigh... So, tonight one of them told me: "Put up both videos!" I thought: why not? So this is the SECOND version.

[Here I Go Again- Version 2 (A Bosch fan video)](https://vimeo.com/133942894) from [strawberrybisque](https://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
